Thea Sisters Fanserie episode 3 - The transformation part 2
by PrincessNona
Summary: It's a new life for the Thea Sisters ; the power of their Stones Sacred is awakening . And with a magic pen , they could transform into super heroines and each of them received their powers from their Stones Sacred to fight the monsters and the secret organization coming into space . A new adventure begins and their destinies are thus traced .
1. Presentation of Colette Mirabeau

_Bonjour ! My name is Colette Mirabeau , I am 16 years old! I was born on July 29 , under the sign of the Leo ! I live in Arles , a city in the south of France ! I have lots of things to tell you ! Something personal for example ...! What to start with...? well , first of all , you have understood that i love pink ! It's been my favorite color since I was a little girl! It is a feminine color and whose fashion will never pass! I wanted everything to be pink : my clothes , the ribbons for my hair , my satchel ! All !_

_(Pamela : Do want sometime in your life others colors like orange ? green ? Or black ? Colette : Nope ! But the blue sky , yes ! )_

_I take care of my look . In my opinion , accessories are very important : bags , belts , hats , etc ... all pink , of course !_

_My beauty secret ? The hair . They should always be flawless , wispy and rose scented . And then ... then ... ah yes ! When I'm nervous , I do a brushing or a hand care : it makes everything pass ! You too must try ._

_I'll tell you something else about me . If you want make me happy , give me a gift! ( obligatory pink ! ) or a pretty fan-art of me ! Or come with me to the hairdresser , to do a good brushing . When I get out of there , head full of vapors , I'm overjoyed !_

_What also makes me feel good is to look in the mirror and see that everything is in order and that I am pretty ._

_One last thing before greeting you , I wanted to tell you that all those who imagine that orange will replace pink as the fashionable color do not know what they are talking about ._

_Well! It is time that I leave you and let my friends speak !_

_A big kiss for you , reader ! __*** Smack *!**_

_See you later ._

_P-S: Another secret ... I often read manga and I love to read fanfictions . My favorite type of manga is romance and magical girls . And above all , I am a fan of Boys Love ! Finally ... you understand what I mean ..._


	2. Presentation of Pamela Tangu

_Hello guys ! It's up to me to tell you about me !_

_( Because Violet is still sleeping . Paulina is taking a shower . And Nicky ... well ! Surely running everywhere ! Anyway ! )_

_My name is Pamela Tangu , I'm 17 ! I was born on April 21 , under the sign of the Taurus ! First of all , I was born in Dar es Salaam in Tanzania , but I grew up in New York in the United States ! Where my parents opened a pizzeria . I love New York ! I love it because it is noisy and unpredictable just like me !_

_You have probably noticed that I am vulgar , impulsive and ... joker ! In general , I am rather cheerful and calm . I am also greedy . When I'm hungry , I find myself like flat tires ._

_I like simple things , because those that are complicated make my brain stick . I also love pizza of all kinds , I can eat it anytime ! I also like rap music , My kind of musical style (that classical music that makes me sleep or yawns in trouble !) ._

_Child ? How was I ? Well ... how to say ... I was a brawler before ! I beat up students from my old school , often for a good cause . Even today , I can be aggressive , do not try to hurt my friends , otherwise you will spend a dirty quarter of an hour with me !_

_What else ? Ah yes ! If you want to make me happy , give me an English key : with a motor , I do miracles ! Like Jesus Christ ! He he !_

_I think that's it for the subject of my person ! I now leave the others spoken ._

_And I tell you all , see you later !_

_And be cool !_


	3. Presentation of Nicky Adrianson

_Hello there ! My name is Nicky Adrianson , I'm 17 years old ! I was born on December 4 , under the sign of the Sagittarius ! I was born and raised on a farm several kilometers from Sydney to the southeast and Canberra , the capital of my country Australia to the south . So yes ! I am Australian !_

_I'll tell you a secret ... well , not very secret ... but good ! Let's start right away !_

_By the way , I have always lived in the great outdoors . Can you imagine what it is ? Australia is a huge country and , by comparison , it does not have many inhabitants . So ... yeah !_

_That's why , every time I find myself in a closed place , I feel like I'm suffocating . It is my only weak point . That's why I always open the windows wide , even when it's very cold ._

_Even when my friends and I went down to the forbidden ground together during the first episode , I was so tense that my hands were trembling and I was in a hurry to get out . But I pretended nothing was wrong ! I haven't been bad, have I?_

_There , that was my secret ! You can understand that , although I am very sporty , I will never do scuba diving and stay long . Just thinking about it , I miss the air ! Even if I swim like a fish ._

_That's all for my subject ! And see you all soon !_


	4. Presentation of Paulina Bernaldez

_Hola ! I'm Paulina Bernaldez , I'm 16 ! I was born on March 8 , under the sign of Pisces ! I live in Cuzco , the ancient capital of the Inca Empire in Peru ! So yes ... I am Peruvian and I have a little sister Maria . I lost my parents when I was 12 and Maria was 4 at the time . The investigation made little progress and it was very difficult for me and my little sister . So my uncle and aunt raised us . I am religious , I grew up with the Catholic religion , the religion most practiced in Peru ._

_I have a predilection for technology like computers , laptops , PDAs , GPS and other devices ._

_Besides my little sister , what I love most in the world is nature . I think if we all put it together we can make a difference , for the better . Everyone , on their own small scale , can do a lot ! For example , to save water , just turn off the tap every time you brush your teeth ._

_I know that , on my own , I cannot change the world , but I can leave a mark , an imprint ... something that new generations can grow over time ... and one day ... may be !_

_Let's think about it , all together . Okay ?_

_That's all for me . I like you very much !_

_See you later !_


	5. Presentation of Violet Yang

_Nihao ! I'm Violet Yang , I'm 16 years old . I was born on August 25 , under the sign of the Virgo ! I was born in Hangzhou , China ._

_It's my turn to speak ! But I start with what .. ah yes !_

_As you can understand , I had an unhappy childhood . It was my grandfather who raised me , and taught me a lot of things , like the music that fascinates me today . I play the violin to calm my depression and come back to myself . And every time I play , it thrills me with passion ._

_What else ... oh ! I love listening to classical music , I have a record collection in my bedroom . I also like tea , it is a relaxing drink , I can drink it in large quantities at any time ._

_Sometimes , I happen to be annoyed by my new friends ... like for example Colette , who always gives nicknames to others without embarrassment , applying makeup and her personnality . Pamela who was screaming all the time every time when she sees Frilly my domestic cricket , her annoying music and she laughs too loud . Nicky who opens the windows wide . And Paulina , who does nothing but sit in front of her computer screen when she has free time ._

_I have to leave you now . Sorry if it's too short , because I'm shy !_

_But next time it will be better , okay ?_

_See you next time !_


	6. The death of Violet

Enraged , Violet rushes towards the barrier to smash it , but she receives an electric shock and be repelled .

Hu : It's useless , Yang ! You will never destroy this barrier ! To bad for you !

But Violet refuses to listen to her . She gets up and continues to break down the barrier .

Violet : I should do it...I must save my friends...

Again , she was electrocuted and repelled . She still does . Again . And even . Her condition worsens and Violet continues to try to break the barrier with force . For the others , seeing her best friend suffer in an attempt to save them is a horrible sight . Paulina forces herself to close her eyes so as not to see this awful scene , she always hears Violet screaming in pain .

Colette :** *crying*** Violet ! Please , stop ! This is useless ! Go away !

Hu : Poor little idiot , this is a suicide . Let's just finished her .

The evil dragon's eyes lit up and sent a flash to the girl , and finished her off . This blow was fatal to her , Violet dies under the eyes of her friends .

Colette :** *crying*** VIOOLEEET !

Hu : Ha ha ha ha ! She is dead ! One of the Thea Sisters is dead ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Nicky : ***crying*** Oh no..not Violet...

Paulina : ***crying*** Violet...

Pamela :** *crying*** Damn it...Damn it...! DAMN IT ! Violet ! Why !?


	7. The queen of Asia

In an empty place where everything is only white , Violet wakes up slowly . She was surprised she was there .

Violet : W-where i am..? How i do for cominf here ? The last time that i remember was...That's right...That was happening...Oh no...I'm leaving without them...! I don't want leave them...! Colette...Nicky...Paulina...Pamela...Forgive me...

? : Violet...get up...

Violet : Huh ?

Violet gets up . It was again the goddess in the Asian dress , she stood a few yards from her . Unlike the first one , it was shiny , this time it did not shine . Violet could finally see in detail her appearance . The dress she wore looks like traditional Chinese attire , mixed with Korean , Japanese and Vietnamese . Her smooth hair , midnight blue in color like the night sky , was very long , almost reaching the ground . On her head , she wears a gold crown decorated with precious stones including amethyst and jade with flowers on each side . A small amethyst stone in the shape of a drop in the center of the eyebrows like the Indians . This mysterious woman is really very beautiful than all the women that exist on Earth . Her face expresses itself soft , full of wisdom and very kind . Violet was amazed . Because the most incredible thing is that , this lady and Violet ... look like each other . Violet could also feel the love she gave off like a mom .

? : My child...

Violet : You again ? Who are you ? And how you know who i am ?

The goddess laughs . Her laugh was melodious . She smiles .

Asia : I am Queen Motherland Asia , the queen of Asia . I am the Mother of all asians peoples , and...i'm your mom , Violet .

Violet : What...?! You ? My mom ?

Asia : Yes , my little sweatheart . Everyone you know in this country , where you were born , are your brothers and sisters . Your ancestors , your parents , your old classmates and everyone you do not know , are also your brothers and sister .

Violet didn't know what to say anymore , she is so shocked that she can hardly believe . Even Queen Asia could feel the doubt that invaded Violet's thoughts .

Violet : How know...If you really know about me...

Asia : My daughter , i'm a goddess , it's normal that i know all peoples .Violet Yang , born in Hangzhou on August 25 , 2002 at 10:22 a.m . Born from the union of Li and Lu Yang . You did not have a happy childhood , Lu and Li work every day without even having a minute of spending time with you . The only person you trusted was Chen . After his death , you felt lonely and none of your siblings cared about you . Until you met Xiao , your brother . With him , you spend time together . And then you signed up for Mouseford , and during the trip for a new life , you met Colette Mirabeau , Pamela Tangu , Paulina Bernaldez and Nicky Adrianson . So did Thea Stilton , Octavius , Bartholomew Sparkle and others at the academy .

Violet is paralyzed , Queen Asia knew everyone well .


	8. Harmonia Violet ! Let's go !

As for the other Thea Sisters , the girls cry about Violet's death .

Hu : He he ! One less .

Pamela : YOU LITTLE BITCH ! YOU KILL HER ! YOU ARE A MONSTER !

Hu : Yes , i'm a monster . And now , i finish you .

In the afterlife .

Violet : Queen Asia , i have others quest-

But Queen Asia cuts her .

Asia : I would like to answer all your questions , but now Violet , you must save your friends . They need you .

Violet : But how ?

Asia : Take this .

Above Violet , a kind of pen appears and floats down to face the girl's face .

Violet : What is that ?

Asia : It's a magical pencil . With this you can transform , changing and more .

At the same time , the other Thea Sisters were still crying .

Colette : Violet ... I know that these last few days you were rude to us ... but we don't hold it against you ... Violet ... no matter who you are ... we all love you ... Me. ..Nicky ... Pamela ... and Paulina ... we all really love you..you are a sister to all of us..and you know that ...! So please ...! Come back! Wake up...! We all need you that I can shout in your name ...! VIOLET!

Hu : You can make your prayers , Thea Sisters !

The drop of tears from Colette , Paulina , Pamela and Nicky dropped on their stone . Their stone began to shine . And the girls' eyes also shone .

Hu : What ? What is going on ?!

Hu immediately walked away . The four stones floated in the air and all headed for Violet's lifeless body . The four stones sparkle even more than the sun . Madame Hu watched this scene . Violet and Queen Motherland Asia , during this time .

Asia : My daughter , go save yours friends .

Violet : Thank you very much , Queen Motherland Asia . Or i can say now...Mother .

Asia : Say "Harmonia Violet ! Let's go ! '' .

Violet : Ok !

Violet felt the call of her friends .

Violet : Nicky...Paulina...Pamela...Colette...You are my family... Harmonia Violet ! Let's go !

Violet transforms . She is dressed in a pale purple and purple dress with a white loop and a heart-shaped amethyst in the center of the loop , and another white loop at the bottom of the back . The sleeves are short and wing shaped . With long white gloves up to the elbow . Matching boots in the same color as her dress with a heart-shaped amethyst on each of her boots . Heart amethyst earrings . And she wears a ponytail .

Harmonia : The wisdom of Asia , i'm Harmonia Violet !


	9. Transformation

Amber , turquoise , rose quartz and moonstone then return to the owners . A ball of light came out of Nicky's chest , Paulina , Pamela and Colette . The small luminous balls and the precious stones merged and formed into a single stone ! It is the Stones Sacred of the Thea Sisters that are awakening ! The four Stones Sacred deformed and took the form of a pen similar to that of Violet , but of different colors which represent each of the four Thea Sisters .

Hu : Impossible !

Harmonia freed her friends and then placed them gently on the ground . Her friends then resumed conscious .

Harmonia : Girls .

ColPauliNickPam : Violet !

Her friends immediately hug Harmonia in their arms , crying with joy that she came back to life . Colette then sees her pink pen .

Colette : What is this ?

Harmonia : It's a magical pencil . Transform !

ColPauliNickPam : Whaat ?

Harmonia : Say your name with a word that come to your mind and say now "Let's go ! " .

Pamela : That's weird , but we go trying .

Colette : Jolie Colette !

Pamela : Dynamic Pamela !

Nicky : Hyper Nicky !

Paulina : Glitter Paulina !

ColPauliNickPam : Let's go !

The Thea Sisters are transformed , their dress is identical but with small differences and matching colors .

Jolie : Chic and romantique like Europe , i'm Jolie Colette !

Dynamic : The force of Africa , I'm Dynamic Pamela !

Hyper : The greenish nature of Oceania , i'm Hyper Nicky !

Glitter : The wealth of America , i'm Glitter Paulina !

The girls are all surprised and look herself .

Dynamic : What the fuuuuuck ?!

Glitter : Is this real ?!

Hyper : We must dreamed .

Jolie : This..is..so cuuuute ! I love it ! It's pink ! I love pink !


	10. First fight

Hu : Thea Sisters...

The five girls had almost forgotten Madame Hu , who stared at them with a look of fury . The Thea Sisters are preparing to fight against Madame Hu .

Dynamic : What , Hu ?! You want fight ?! Come on ! We ready !

Hu : GRRR ! Thea Sisters ! I'm going to kill you all !

Madame Hu teleports Xiao .

Hyper : Xiao ?!

Hu : You are useless now ! Give me your Stone Sacred !

Madame Hu tears off the Stone Sacred from Xiao .

Harmonia : Xiao ! No !

The Stone Sacred of Xiao is a Unakite . Two other Stones Sacred appear . One Aventurine , and the other a Lapis-Lazuli .

Jolie : Who is the owners of these two Stones Sacred ?

Hu : My two bodyguard !

Three small black balls appear on Madame Hu's other paw .

Hu : Now ! Come here ! Daimon !

The three Stones Sacred and the three black balls merge and then deform . Three giant Daimons in different forms are invoked , one which resembles a monkey , the second resembles a snake , and finally the third an ox .

Hu : Attack them !

The three Daimons rush towards the Thea Sisters.

Jolie : Let's go Thea Sisters !

Harmonia/Hyper/Glitter/Dynamic : Ok !

Glitter , Hyper , Dynamic take care of the Daimons , while Jolie and Harmonia take care of fighting against Madame Hu .

Hu : I've waiting this moment !

Jolie : For us too ! Yaah !

While Harmonia Violet and Jolie Colette confront Madame Hu . The other three Thea Sisters discover for themselves what power they had , the first was Dynamic Pamela , who was chasing the Daimon who looks like a monkey .

Dynamic : Hey ! Come back here ! Stupid monckey !

Dynamic grabs the tail of the Daimon .

Dynamic : When i say come back ! IS COME BACK !

Dynamic raises the Daimon and throws it to the ground like a vulgar doll . She immediately realizes herself .

Dynamic : Wow ! My power is the force ?

The Daimon is recovering .

Dynamic : You wanna more ? So bring you dirty primate ass !

The fight of the Daimon monkey and Dynamic continues .

Glitter : Aah !

Meanwhile , Glitter is hit with the whip by the snake Daimon . Glitter get up .

Glitter : I should found something for beat him , but how...

The snake Daimon rushes towards her , he wraps it around her body and squeezes it to suffocate her . Glitter couldn't move and couldn't breathe . The Daimon was about to devour it , but Glitter did not let himself be .

Glitter : Don't think about it !

The girl gives the Daimon an electric blow . The Daimon all roasted by electrocution releases Glitter Paulina . Glitter discovers that it is his power .

Glitter : My power is the thunder ?

Meanwhile , Hyper Nicky takes care of the Daimon which looks like an beef . The beef tries to kick her with his head , but faster than him , Hyper dodges . With incredible speed , Hyper bypasses him , slides under the Daimon and she kicks him . Daimon beef is thrown in the air . Hyper understood what her power was .

Hyper : Amazing ! My power is the speed !

Harmonia also discovers its power . In the air , Madame Hu hit Jolie . Pretty falls and land on the ground . It's Harmonia's turn to confront her, she appears behind Hu . Harmonia brings up a bright violin and begins to play with it . When she was playing , the musical notes appeared through the melodies of the violin and struck the opponent . Like the others , Harmonia is surprised .

Harmonia : What is just happening ? It's that my power ?

And finally Jolie Colette . Madame Hu fell to the ground . Immediately after , she straightens up and faces Jolie . She heads straight for it .

Hu : Let's finished with you !

Harmonia : Jolie ! Look out !

Jolie then produces light without realizing herself . Light blinds Madame Hu .

Hu : Aah ! My eyes ! I can't see anything anymore ! I'm blind !

Jolie realizes .

Jolie : How i did it ? So that's my power ?


	11. The five queens

The Thea Sisters meet .

Hu : This time it's too much ! I have enough of all of you ! I damn you !

Harmonia : Hu ... you kidnapped my friends ... you used Xiao like a puppet ... and you kidnapped poor people with Apotre Luna ... and that , I would never forgive you !

Girls launch their attack with their combined power .

Thea Sisters : Beautiful Continental ! Burst !

Hu : AAAaaaahh !

Madame Hu and the three Daimons were hit and reduced to dust . The three Stones Sacred are purified , Harmonia , Dynamic and Glitter delicately catch the Stones Sacred . Apotre Luna appears above the Thea Sisters , she is very angry .

Luna : Thea Sisters ! If you still mix our business , I warn you that if you keep putting us in the way , this is the war between us the Solar System Apotre and you five ! Know that we are many than you ! Be very careful with us !

Five lights appeared behind the Thea Sisters . It's still Queen Motherland Asia , with four other goddesses . Luna leaves immediately , leaving the girls with the goddesses . The Thea Sisters returned to their normal appearance . Seeing them at last in detail , Nicky , Colette , Pamela and Paulina are very surprised that they and these five goddesses are very much alike . The goddess with light blond curly hair , wears a dress in medieval European style , a gold crown decorated with precious stones including rose quartz . She looks so much like Colette . The third with a long braid , her dress is like a traditional outfit from North , Central and South America with a veil covering her shoulders . On her head she wears a gold crown decorated with moonstones and other gold jewelry . She looks a lot like Paulina . The fourth is wearing an African style dress . Her hair is short and curly . A gold crown on the head decorated with precious stones including turquoise and African jewelry . And the fifth in the Oceanian dress , she is the only one who does not wear a crown . On its fur is tattooed symbols and traditional patterns of the Oceanian in color white . She looks like Nicky when she doesn't tie the hair . All are very beautiful .

Paulina : Who are you ?

Asia : I'm Queen Motherland Asia , the queen of Asia . I'm the Mother of all asians peoples and i'm Violet'm mom .

The other Thea Sisters immediately look at Violet . The other four goddesses presented themselves .

Europa : I'm Queen Motherland Europa , the queen of Europe . I'm the Mother of all europeans peoples . And i am your mother , Colette .

Afrika : I'm Queen Motherland Afrika , the queen of Africa and the Mother of africans peoples . I'm your mom , Pamela .

Oceania : I am Queen Motherland Oceania , the queen of Oceania . I'm Mother of all peoples of oceanians islands . And i'm Nicky's mother .

America : And me , i'm Queen Motherland America , the queen of America . Paulina , i am your mom .

Asia : We are all five sisters . We are the queens of the kingdoms of the Olumpos world , a world where all the deities of the different beliefs of the Earth live in harmony .

Europa : We are here to give you a mission . But before explaining it to you , you must give the Stones Sacred to the victims . Pamela and Paulina you will go to the body of Kim and Len to put their Stones Sacred back where it was .

Pamela : Who ?

Europa : Hu's bodyguards .

Pamela : Oh yes ! Ok !

Afrika : America and i , we coming with you .

While Paulina , Pamela with Queen America and Queen Afrika left . Violet takes care of Xiao's Stone Sacred .


	12. The mission

Later , the Thea Sisters and the five queens meet at the place where Violet learned that she was the daughter of Queen Asia . The girls were ready to listen to what the queens entrusted them with a mission .

Europa : Thea Sisters , we came from the Olumpos world to entrust you with a mission . Your mission is to protect the Earth ... but for that , you must find allies , with whom , will help you protect it .

Colette : Protect the Earth ? But why us ? And how can we find allies ? Real allies ?

Africa : You have a purer and more noble soul than any normal mortal , other people also have a pure soul like you . Only true friends are your allies .

America : Listen , a malicious goddess wants to take over the Earth and all the inhabitants and make it change into an obscure world .

Oceania : She also feeds on the energies of the people and their Stone Sacred , to procure it , she sent her followers to Earth to make an offering by making a ritual sacrifice .

Nicky : And one of her followers is Apotre Luna , right ?

Asia : It is for this reason that you must protect the Earth . You can do it .

Colette , Paulina , Pamela and Nicky understood that this mission is of the utmost importance ... but a huge responsibility ! Even if they're just teenage girls , they want to be up to the task . But one of them did not seem to be listened to ; Violet .


	13. The real story

Alone, Violet looked sad . She does not stop hearing the words of Xiao who was possessing . "Xiao- Your parents never loved you , Violet ! They treat you like a Thing that should never have existed rather than their daughter ! You must have known this for a long time , right , Violet ?! " Queen Asia and her sisters have to guess the girl's thoughts .

Asia : My daughter , do you think your parents never loved you ?

Violet's eyes fill with tears . She bowed her head .

Violet : Because I have been questioning myself constantly with anxiety for a long time ... I really want to know if they love me or not ... if yes , why have they never talk to me ... if not , Why...?

Asia : Violet , you're wrong . Your parents ... wanted to be present in your life , but their job did not allow them to see you .

Violet finally looked at her . Asia smiles .

Asia : That's why they invited you to the opera , to try to see you now . During all these years , your parents have always loved you , Violet . No need to show it to you to prove , it's up to you .

Colette immediately remembered the lacquer boxes and the legend of the Princess of Jade .

Colette : Excuse me Queen Asia ?

Asia : Yes ?

Colette : Violet had told us about the legend of the Princess of Jade and Madame Hu had wanted the princess's treasure . She believed that the drawings of lacquer boxes lead to treasures . We wanted to know if this legend is true or false .

Paulina : And the little girl in rags who came to her palace ? Who is she ?

Suddenly , Queen Motherland Asia transformed , even changed its appearance . The Thea Sisters couldn't believe their eyes , the girl in rags who had changed the Princess of Jade ... was Queen Motherland Asia herself . Queen Asia explained to the Thea Sisters that it was she , the girl in rags . She tells them that she had come down to Earth , to change Yu's attitude , because she had taken pity on her . She had apparently changed from a poor and normal peasant to gain her trust , and to hide her divinity status . And the Jade of Truth , actually comes from the fountain of the palace of Queen Asia in the Olumpos world . When Princess Yu's tears flowed , Queen Asia , in the guise of a peasant , changed the tears into five small jade stones . The goddess revealed her true identity in front the princess . Asia had explained to her the reason for her visit , this is how Yu was no longer the same person , and since then , Princess Yu had always venerated the goddess Queen Motherland Asia . The Thea Sisters were speechless about this true story , it was the most beautiful that the girls had never heard in their life .


	14. The treasure

Queen Asia , Europa , Afrika , Oceania and America have indicated the exact location of the lost treasure . Their divine powers allowed the Thea Sisters to access everything ; the good weather , the transformation , the less traffic and less tourists . The Thea Sisters have come a long way through the Great Wall to the fairy tower . From there , they found a staircase . Then they walked a path in the forest . In a very short time , they arrive in front of a river . The sun made the water shine , while further down in the valleys the branches of the weeping willows quivered , agitated by a light breeze . It was as if Queen Asia had used the wind and the trees to get their attention . The Thea Sisters pushed aside the long branches and saw a small river cove where the still and still water reflected the surrounding vegetation . It formed a wonderful natural aquarium , where the fish wriggled among the water lilies.

Paulina : It's beautiful !

Violet : Yeah...

But she couldn't finish her sentence because she had seen something shine in the middle of the water . She came closer to get a better look . Her friends crowded around her . A motagne of small jade stones sparkled under the transparent water ! Over time , the river had polished them . And the sun now , reflecting in the water, made them shine with all the colors of the rainbow . At this spectacle , the Thea Sisters , moved , looked at each other without speaking . They could never touch such a treasure ! Because his place was there , in this place . The place where the legend became reality .


	15. Surprise

The long-awaited day had finally arrived : in the new National Theater in Beijing , we were going to give Turandot !

Violet , Nicky , Colette , Paulina and Xiao (who had lost the memory of his meeting with Apotre Luna and Madame Hu) were very emotional watching the show , except Pamela who had fallen asleep for the entire duration . The opera was a success . A real explosion of applause for Violet's parents . Later , Xiao was waiting for them in the car . Violet had wanted to talk with her parents , but already they were no longer there . Violet thought they were still avoiding her , terribly disappointed , she returned to the hotel with her friends . But at the exit of the Theater , Nicky stopped Violet .

Nicky : Hey , Vi ! Look !

When her friend turned , with great surprise , she saw her parents far away . As Queen Motherland Asia said , Lu and Li wanted to see her . Violet came over to her parents . Her parents did the same . For the first time ever , Violet found herself in front her father and mother .

Violet : Mom...Dad...

Her mother Li hugged her .

Li : My baby...

Lu : Violet ... your mother and I are sincerely sorry .

Li : We know that you have suffered a lot during all these years . We should have been there every day and at important moments in your life .

Violet was unable to talk .

Li : Oh Violet...We love you so much .

Violet's freezing heart warms . It was these words that Violet had so wanted to hear from her parents . She threw herself into her parents' arms again , crying . Her dark thoughts that she had had since childhood were now gone . The other Thea Sisters watched this moving scene .

Pamela :** *snif***

Paulina : Don't cry , Pam .

Pamela : Okay .

Her tears come back up in her eyes .

Paulina :** *whisper*** what..? O_O

The little family got free and Violet introduced her friends to her father and mother .


End file.
